Truth
by Juura99
Summary: He knew the truth. He could tell them how it happened. "Sasuke, I want you to tell me...we'll start from the beginning." "..." "Tell me, how did you meet Naruto?" And Sasuke tells the story. SasuNaru. Sad one-shot. R&R. Shounen-ai. Character death.


**Okay then, I know I should be working on Rei-Senzai and Online!, but this just came to me and I had to write it out.**

**And, unlike my other one-shots, this one is not...well...it's not like my other one-shots. It is sad. Keep that in mind.**

**So, here we go. Warnings: very very slight swearing, SasuNaru, but it's sweet and fluffy. And,...character death. Yes. I know. (shock! She's killing a main character? This cannot be Juura!) but it is!**

**Disclaimer: Right now, I'm glad I don't own Naruto. If this is what happened...-shudders- no...let's leave Naruto with Kishimoto for now.**

**Quick note: When a full sentence, comma's and apostrophies included, are _italized _it means it's Sasuke and Kakashi's narration through the memory. You should be able to tell who's saying what though. Also, this: **()()()** just before a paragraph means we're in the present, not the flashback.  
**

**Then please enjoy (keep tissues nearby) my newest and most un-Juura99-ish story (sadly, it's probably one of my best!) **

* * *

**Truth.  
**

* * *

()()()

The room was comfy. Royal blue walls with beautiful paintings of landscapes, cottages, villages and peaceful ocean scenes were hung expertly. A soft, deep crimson carpet gave the room a sensuous feel. The large windows were covered with thick blue drapes with silver lining and rose embroidery. Bookshelves were stacked neatly against the right wall, their shelves packed neatly with thick volumes on various subjects. To the far left was a desk, made of dark, mahogany wood with curved feet and an intricate carving along the front. Drawers with elaborate handles were shut tight, the secrets within well hidden from prying eyes.

In the centere of the lavish room were two chairs. One was long, a recliner that is permanently set out. A large, comfortable cushion was positioned against one end. The other chair was just a simple armchair, thick and bulky, but still adding to the beauty of the room.

The light hanging from the roof had glass coverings, the bulbs burning brightly within the small oval bowls.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing four people.

The first walked in, motioning for the others to follow. "Please come in. He may have a seat right there, on the recliner. You gentlemen may sit in the chairs by the desk, please."

The first guest walked in, nodding as he took in his surroundings. He had pure white hair which was wild and tangled into a long ponytail at the back. His face, old and gruff, held a kindness to it despite his grim expression. Two red streaks from his eyes to his jawline completed his facial appearance. He wore the uniform of the chief of police, his badge shining proudly in the light.

"Thank you." He said, his voice as gruff as his face. He nodded to his companion and the last to people emerged into the room.

One was a man, tall with round eyes set far apart. His blue police uniform almost blended in with the room. Light reflected off of the nametag that read 'Officer Yamato'. His light brown hair was neatly combed and his expression was sombre as he led in the third member of their party.

A young teenager.

He had deep black hair, tinted slightly with midnight blue highlights. Long bangs framed his pale face, while the hair at the back seemed to defy gravity, sticking upwards and out. His skin was pale and flawless, giving him an almost doll-like appearance. Charcoal black eyes stared blankly at the room ahead, no emotion visible on the boy's face whatsoever. He wore dark grey jeans that clung to his legs tightly. A loose fitting blue dress shirt covered his torso, the sleeves rolled up slightly to reveal pale wrists.

Wrists that were handcuffed.

The first member of their group surveyed the teen as he was led to the recliner and sat down. The man, whose hair was gray and swayed to the side in a brave display of defying gravity, sighed as he took in the empty teen before him. His face was half hidden behind a mask, and his hair fell over one of his eyes, hiding it from view.

This man sat down in the bulky armchair, crossing his legs and placing his fingertips together, his dark eyes never leaving the teen before him. He took a breath and spoke.

"Hello, Sasuke. How are you?" he began.

Sasuke blinked slowly, meeting the man's gaze. "I am fine. Who are you?" he asked in return.

The grey haired man smiled behind his mask. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm going to talk to you for a bit." He said.

Sasuke sighed and leant back. "Why? There is nothing to talk about." He said calmly.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. "Oh, I don't know about that." He said softly.

Sasuke diverted his gaze, choosing instead to stare at a picture of the ocean. The water was bright blue and dazzling, even if only oil on a canvas. Those blank eyes seemed to light up slightly.

Kakashi noticed this. "He had blue eyes too, did he not?" he asked.

Sasuke stiffened, his gaze going blank once again. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said curtly.

Kakashi leant forward. "Oh I think you do, Sasuke. You know, in fact, better than any of us. And we, no, _I_ want you to tell us about it. About _him_." He said.

Sasuke shot to his feet, his once blank face twisting into a fierce snarl. "Why the fuck should I talk to _you_? I don't have to tell you _anything_! You don't know me! You didn't know him! You know _nothing_!" he spat. Yamato was beside him in a moment, gripping his arm firmly and forcing him to sit down. Sasuke growled at the man but complied anyway, glaring daggers at Kakashi.

Said man just stared at him. "You're absolutely right, Sasuke. I don't know anything. I know neither you, nor did I know that boy. But that's why I want to talk to you. I _want_ to know. I want _you_ to tell _me_." He said evenly.

Sasuke's glare weakened. "Why? You already know the story. It was in the newspapers." He said.

Kakashi pulled a newspaper out from behind his chair. He looked at the front page and read aloud, his eyes glancing at Sasuke occasionally. "A young boy was found murdered outside a warehouse on Saturday, April 15th. The boy had last been seen travelling in the direction of the warehouse with his schoolmate, but only one boy arrived at school. Upon arriving, the boy claimed his friend had been stopped by another classmate near the warehouse. The classmate had asked to speak to him and the boy had agreed, telling his travel mate to leave without him. When a worker went to the warehouse later that day, he stumbled upon the dead body of the missing boy."

A slight gasping noise made Kakashi stop. He looked over at Sasuke, noting the boy was starting at his own shaking hands. His eyes were wide and glistening with tears. He was trying to breathe normally.

Kakashi looked down at the headline and read the final part slowly and clearly.

"The victims name was Naruto Uzumaki, aged sixteen."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped, his eyes closing tightly as he grit his teeth.

Kakashi tossed the newspaper to the small coffee table stationed near the recliner, letting the picture face upwards. Sasuke's eye opened and he automatically looked at the picture.

Ocean blue eyes stared back at him, along with a wide smile, whiskered cheeks and tan skin.

He moved his hands forward until his finger tips brushed lightly, tenderly, over the picture of the boy. A small smile made its way onto his lips as he took in that bright smile imprinted on the paper.

"He was a very nice boy wasn't he, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded.

"He was amazing." He whispered, caressing the picture once again.

The white haired man walked over to Kakashi and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning in.

"Kakashi, we don't have time to go all nostalgic. We have him as a suspect of murder. We need you to get him to tell us what happened. Fast!" he whispered urgently. Kakashi looked at the man steadily through the corners of his eyes.

"Chief Jiraiya, I understand your wish to solve this case quickly, but it doesn't work that way. I am here to find out the truth, and that may take some prodding. It's going to take time. I'm going to find out the whole story from this boy."

"But he's still only a suspect. There is a chance he's innocent, which is why this needs to be quick. If he is innocent, we need to search for the real killer." Jiraiya whispered back, narrowing his eyes at the raven teen as he continued to stroke the picture.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll try to go as fast as I can." He promised and waved the man away. Turning back to Sasuke he cleared his throat. "Sasuke, how did you meet Naruto?" he asked.

Sasuke glanced to him, before turning his eyes back to the picture. "We met on the first day of high school..."

* * *

"_I hated school, so much back then. Every day was a struggle and a waste of my time."_

Sasuke trudged down the school hall, grumbling under his breath. It was only the first day, and he was already upset. His teachers were all stupid, in his opinion, since he knew everything they were trying to teach him.

Reaching his locker, he slammed it open and shoved his books inside, ignoring the greeting calls of various people. He didn't know anyone anyway, so it didn't matter to him.

Scowling at his maths book, he threw that in and slammed his locker door shut, spinning the dial viciously.

"Whoa, who pissed in your coffee?"

He turned at the loud voice, only to be stunned into silence.

"_I was shocked upon seeing him for the first time. He was so..."_

"_Different?"_

"_Yeah...different from all the other students. I could only stare at him."_

"_Until he said something, right?"_

"_Yeah...He always had something to say."_

A tan hand waved in front of his face. "Dude, you okay? Earth to Duck-Butt!"

He snapped out of his daze to glare at the speaker. Bright, sunshine blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and caramel skin greeted him and he raked his eyes over the boy's face almost hungrily.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked harshly. The boy grinned, revealing dazzling white teeth.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki! It's great to meet'cha!" he held out a tan hand, smiling at Sasuke.

"_It sounds like he was pretty friendly."_

"_He was...but...I wasn't used to that so..."_

"_So...?"_

"Hn." Sasuke slapped the hand away. "The pleasure is all yours, believe me." He said. He turned on his heel and started down the hallway, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning he stared into angry blue eyes.

"What the hell is you're problem? Here I am being nice to you, and you're being a total prick!" Naruto yelled, causing a few students to stop and stare. Sasuke scowled, once again knocking the offending hand away.

"If you must know my problem, its name is Naruto Uzumaki. Now leave me alone, idiot." He said coldly, and without another word he stormed away.

* * *

()()()

Kakashi leant back in his chair, smiling. "No offence, but you were a real jerk." He said casually.

Sasuke smirked. "That's almost complimentary compared to how I acted afterwards." He assured.

Kakashi chuckled, his visible eye crinkling with the action. "So, you went from jerk to asshole?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled slightly at that. "That's how he described it."

* * *

"You know, I thought you were just a jerk. But I was way wrong. You're not a jerk, you're an asshole!"

Sasuke turned to stare boredly at the fuming blonde. It was time for gym and they were changing. Naruto had been hounding him all day, demanding an apology which Sasuke never gave.

In fact, Sasuke's only reply to being harassed in the hallways was to insult the blonde even more.

"Hn. Idiot." He smirked when Naruto's face went even redder in anger.

"You...You...ASSHOLE!" Naruto screeched, and he lunged at the raven, causing both of them to crash to the ground.

"_I never expected him to attack me like that. I didn't even have time to blink before I was on the ground with...uh..."_

"_With what? A large bruise?"_

"_No...not that..."_

Sasuke stared into shocked blue eyes, knowing his own weren't much better. His lips tingled with the sensation of another pair pressed against them. For three whole seconds, he was frozen. However, he soon regained his muscle movement and shoved the blonde off of him, grabbing his throat and coughing frantically.

"You moron!" he yelled, glaring at the blonde. Naruto was also holding his throat, his face pale.

"I'm going to die! My mouth is going to rot and rot and it's going to spread and I'm going to die of Asshole-Disease!" he wailed despairingly.

* * *

()()()

Kakashi slapped his knee as he laughed loudly, the sound of his amusement joined by the slight snickering from the teen before him.

"So, he jumped you, you accidentally kissed, and then he claimed he would die from Asshole-Disease?" he asked, wiping his eye and sighing happily.

Sasuke nodded, almost eagerly. "Yes. He was a real idiot and always said stupid things like that."

Kakashi smiled at the warmth in the boy's tone. "He sounded like a funny guy."

Sasuke's smiled faltered slightly. "H-He was." He said sadly.

* * *

"_Things...changed a bit after that. I was still an asshole to him, and he still followed me around demanding an apology that I never gave. But...we grew closer through that, and soon we were friends without realizing it. And then four months later..."_

"Hey, bastard! Give me your maths homework!"

Sasuke didn't bother to look up from his book. "Hn. No."

Naruto dropped down beside him with a pathetic whine. "But _Sasukeeee_, I forgot to do mine last night!"

"Not my problem."

"Yeah it is!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I was too busy thinking about you to concentrate on my homework!" Naruto said loudly. The room fell silent as all eyes, including Sasuke's own wide ones, turned to the now dumbstruck blonde.

"Uh..Uh-uh-uh..." Naruto stuttered, words failing him.

Sasuke stared at his 'friend', watching as the normally tan skin turned three different shades of red.

"...Hn. Moron." He said calmly and returned to his book as if nothing had happened. The class returned to normal after his reaction, and Naruto seemed to breathe again.

"B-Bastard! I didn't mean it that way! I meant I was thinking about what an asshole you were that I got to angry to work!" he insisted. Sasuke just nodded and kept silent.

"_Why were you so silent? I'd have thought you'd have a field day with insults."_

"_...I...didn't trust my own voice to stay steady."_

"_...I see."_

The rest of the day, Sasuke avoided as much conversation with the blonde as he could, opting instead to hide away with his other friend Shikamaru on the rooftop during lunchtime.

"So, Uchiha, why are you gracing me with your company?" Shikamaru asked lazily. Sasuke turned slightly to his friend.

"...Naruto said he was thinking about me so much he couldn't concentrate on his homework." He admitted after a while.

Shikamaru's eyes shifted to him slowly. "So, let me guess, you're heart is speeding, you can't talk to him for long without your voice breaking and you don't have a clue as to why?" the boy asked.

Sasuke blinked. "Is it some sort of Nara family ability to read minds?" he asked.

Shikamaru smirked. "No. Just to read people."

Sasuke returned the smirk. "So, why am I acting this way?" he asked.

"_You were naive, weren't you?"_

"_Shut up."_

"Idiot. It's because you like him." Shikamaru said, returning his gaze to the clouds above.

Sasuke frowned. "I knew that. I wouldn't hang out with him if I didn't consider him a friend." He said.

Shikamaru almost laughed. Sasuke could tell by the slight coughing noise that escaped his friend's throat. "Not as a friend, you turkey. I meant you like as in _boyfriend material_ like."

Sasuke didn't know which shocked him more. The fact that he had discovered he liked Naruto as more than a friend or the fact that someone had called him, _the _Sasuke Uchiha, a _turkey_.

He sat in silence, pondering both of these things before Shikamaru's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Forget about the turkey comment and focus on the Naruto issue."

Sasuke blinked. "Okay, that's just freaky. You are a mind reader, aren't you?"

"No, you're just an open book to me, Duck-butt."

Now he was very confused. Was he a turkey or a duck's butt?

"You can be both."

"Get the fuck out of my head, Nara!" Seriously, it was getting-

"Annoying?"

"_Stop it_!"

* * *

()()()

Sasuke was scowling, his arms crossed as he lay back on the recliner. Kakashi was grinning.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't talk to Shikamaru for a while after that?" he guessed.

Sasuke nodded. "Stupid mind reading smart-ass." He mumbled under his breath.

Kakashi eye-smiled again. "So, what did you do about your newfound feelings for Naruto?" he asked.

Sasuke slowly turned to him. "I took action."

* * *

Naruto was standing patiently, watching him fidget and struggle to find words. Judging by the smirk on the blonde idiot's face, he was enjoying Sasuke's moment of un-Uchiha-ness.

"Naruto...I...uh...well I..." he began awkwardly.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked sweetly, tilting his head and leaning forward slightly.

Sasuke gulped, noticing how close they were now. His eyes darted down to Naruto's lips, and he felt his cheeks heat up with the memory of how soft he knew those lips were against his own.

Struggling with his mind in an effort to stop it from turning to mush, he glanced away, searching desperately for something to help him figure out what to say. He really just wanted to...

"Just do it, Bird-boy." Shikamaru sighed as he trudged past. "And no, I won't go jump in the lake." He added, smirking back at a now fuming Sasuke and confused Naruto.

"Uh, what is he talking about? Sasuke, what must you do?" Naruto asked, looking closely at his friend.

"_I assume that you had been thinking something...a bit naughty when Shikamaru came by?"_

"_..."_

"_You're blushing, Sasuke."_

"_Shut up."_

Sasuke took a breath and leant forward. Naruto's eyes bulged slightly as the raven pressed his lips against the blonde's.

For one terrifying second, Sasuke could feel Naruto frozen beneath him. Thoughts of 'Shit he doesn't like me this way!' raced through his head, and he was about to pull back when a miracle happened.

"_A miracle?"_

"_Well, to me it was."_

Naruto kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen their kiss. Sasuke held the boy around his waist, pulling him closer until they were flush against each other.

After a moment of intense kissing, they broke apart and caught their breath. Pressing his forehead against Sasuke's, Naruto smiled gently. "Yeah. I like you too, Sasuke." He whispered.

* * *

()()()

Kakashi watched as the raven haired teen stroked the picture again, his eyes glazed over with the memory of his first kiss with the blonde.

"So, you two admitted your feelings for each other. Did you become a couple?" he asked slowly, almost fearful to break the trance the boy was in. Sasuke sighed slightly, his eyes never leaving the newspaper.

"Yes. We went on our first date the following weekend." He smiled. "It was a total disaster."

"Oh? Why is that? What happened?" Kakashi asked. He ignored the frustrated looks sent his was by Jiraiya.

Sasuke's smile grew as he immersed himself in the memory.

"We decided to go to dinner and a movie..."

* * *

"Sasuke, can we get ramen?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a...wait, you don't like cherries...with an Emo-flag on top?"

"After that comment, definitely not."

Naruto pouted cutely, crossing his arms over his orange hoodie and huffing. Sasuke had his hands deep inside his blue hoodie's pockets. He had noticed how Naruto glanced at his left pocket every now and then with an almost longing look.

"He wants you to hold his hand, Sasuke."

"God_dammit_ Shikamaru! Where the fuck did you even _come _from?"

"_Was he stalking you?"_

"_No...He was on a date with his girlfriend Temari. They were just passing by."_

"_And he 'read you' so to speak?"_

"_Yes."_

Sasuke glared at the back of his laughing-will-be-dead-by-Monday friend. When Shikamaru's back was out of sight, he chanced a glance at his boyfriend, noticing how Naruto was blushing, still glancing at his left pocket on occasion.

As casually as possible, he pulled his hands out of his pocket and let them hang by his sides.

Naruto edged closer as they walked down the street towards the restaurant. When Sasuke felt his hand brush against Naruto's he reached forward quickly and clutched at it.

...Or so he thought.

"AAAGH! SASUKE!" Naruto screeched, slapping the stunned raven's hand away from his ass while his face had a crimson parade. Sasuke stared at his left hand in wonder, flexing his fingers slightly.

"_...You grabbed his ass while trying to grab his hand?"_

"_Yeah. I felt kind of...proud of myself."_

"_Oh-ho, so you're a pervert?"_

"_Shut up."_

After assuring his embarrassed boyfriend that he had not intended to grope his behind, they continued towards their destination.

Sasuke had his right hand stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie.

His left hand was holding tightly onto Naruto's right one.

They got to the restaurant and sat down at a booth, ordering their drinks and staring at the menu.

"Aw, they don't serve ramen here!" Naruto whined. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to eat normal food tonight, won't you?" he teased.

Naruto growled at him, leaning forward over the table to argue. Sasuke didn't give him the chance.

He leant over and quickly clamped his lips over Naruto's, effectively shutting off any arguing and replacing it with a slight moan from the boy.

They were interrupted when the waitress returned with their drinks. She placed Sasuke's on the table gently, while all but slamming Naruto's down in front of him, scowling down at the blonde.

Sasuke glared at her while Naruto just shrugged.

They ordered their food; the waitress taking Naruto's a bit grudgingly, while Sasuke ordered a bit grudgingly.

As soon as the waitress left, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and resumed their make-out session. Naruto's fingers tangled into Sasuke's hair while the raven cupped his boyfriend's cheeks gently, rubbing the skin with his thumbs.

"Sir."

They pulled apart, Sasuke glaring at the waitress where she stood. But his anger only increased when he saw the glare she was giving Naruto.

What the hell was wrong with her?

They ate their food quickly, Sasuke losing his appetite near the last bit when the waitress came back and began flirting with him openly.

"No." He said coldly. She smiled at him, fluttering her eyelashes. Sasuke saw Naruto roll his eyes at the girl and smirked.

"Just give us the bill." Naruto said boredly.

The waitress snarled at him, whipping out the small book and slapping it down in front of the blonde.

"Hotties get a discount." She said, smiling seductively at Sasuke. He smiled at Naruto.

"Guess I'm lucky that you're here then, Naruto." He said. The blonde grinned, flashing those perfect teeth again.

The waitress scowled at him. "Fags get double price." She spat.

Sasuke was on his feet in an instant. He held his unfinished soda in one hand and walked right up to the waitress, who turned to him.

He calmly dumped the drink over her head, smirking when she sputtered and gasped. "And bitchy waitresses get free soda showers with a side of humiliation." He said. He dropped some money onto the table and grabbed Naruto's hand.

The waitress shrieked, telling them to get out, which they did happily.

On their way to the movie theatre, Naruto squeezed his hand and walked extra close to him. "You didn't have to do that for me, you know." He whispered.

Sasuke scoffed, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy and pulling him close. "Yes I did. No one says that kind of thing to my boyfriend and gets away with it." He said sternly.

Naruto grinned despite his flushing face and Sasuke was dazzled.

"_I was just amazed at how beautiful he was. I guess I never realized it when I thought we were just friends but...that night I was entranced."_

"_You were love struck."_

"_Exactly. All I could think about was how I wanted to make him smile again. Smile at me again."_

The movie house was packed full when they arrived. Sasuke was thankful he had decided to book tickets, especially when Naruto hugged him upon hearing they could just go in.

They found their seats, somewhere in the middle since they thought it was the best place, and sat down with a large bucket of popcorn and a large coke.

What, they were growing boys! They needed the food!

They had chosen to see a comedy, but it turned out to be as funny as watching grass grow. Sasuke scowled at the screen, angry that it dare show such a crap film on his date with Naruto.

"_You were mentally yelling at the movie for ruining your date?"_

"_...Shut up."_

He felt a hand settle on his and snapped his head to look at Naruto. The blonde was staring at him, a slight smile on his lips. Sasuke returned it and leant over slightly, Naruto following suit.

When they were a hairs breadth apart, they were interrupted by a soft snort. Sasuke glared to the seats in front of them, seeing two teenage boys staring back at them.

"Yo fags, what's up in the rainbow world?" the one asked snidely. Naruto glared at the guy while Sasuke turned to the blonde.

"This movie sucks, right?" he asked. Naruto looked to him, nodding.

"Uh...yeah. And?"

Sasuke smirked, grabbing their popcorn and coke. He dumped the food over the one guy and the drink over the other, earning two loud shouts from the boys.

"What the fuck!"

"Asshole!"

He dropped the containers on their heads, turned and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out of the theatre without a second glance.

When they were out in the cool night air, he sighed deeply. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Naruto did a double take. "Sasuke...did you just...apologise?" he asked in amazement.

Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I practically stalked you at school to get an apology, you're now apologising for...what are you apologising for?" Naruto asked, looking very confused.

Sasuke looked away, a light blush gracing his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry that our date has been a total wreck." He mumbled.

"_And how did Naruto react to that?"_

"_...he did what only Naruto would do."_

Sasuke glared at the blonde who was currently on the floor...laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny, idiot?" he snapped. Naruto gasped for breath, his eyes sparkiling with amusement.

"I-It's just..heheh...It's just that...I n-never...hahaha...I never thought that...ehehehe...that you'd be the type to...ahahahaa...to think that way!" he gasped, slowly climbing to his feet.

Sasuke's glare increased. "And what does that mean, idiot?" he growled.

Naruto grinned at him, ignoring the death glare skilfully. "You're the idiot, Sasuke. I don't care about what happens on the date. All I care about is that I get so spend time with you!" he said brightly.

Sasuke melted. He literally became a puddle of warm goo on the sidewalk after hearing that. Smiling, he pulled Naruto into an embrace, nuzzling his face into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Thank you, Naruto." He whispered. His reply was a pair of arms wrapping strongly around his torso and a soft kiss to his head.

* * *

()()()

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Yamato were all staring at the teenager. He sat in silence, his expression warm and loving as he stared at the picture of Naruto.

"So, that was the start of your intimate relationship." Kakashi said quietly. Sasuke nodded.

"We dated for two months with everything going perfectly. Our friends accepted it without a problem, and his parents were happy. My mother was overjoyed that I'd fallen for someone. My brother said he was glad I was happy, but didn't pry much." His expression turned hard. "My father, on the other hand..."

"He wasn't as accepting?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded stiffly.

"He said that it was disgraceful to be in a relationship with another boy, and he said he wouldn't allow it."

The air in the room went ten degrees colder as Sasuke's face grew fiercer and fiercer. "How could he say that? How dare he call Naruto a disgrace! Naruto was incredible, amazing, funny, kind and caring and just...perfect! And he said he wouldn't allow us to be together? Fucking asshole!" Sasuke roared, grabbing the pillow and hurling it across the room in aggravation.

Yamato was at his side again, trying to force him to calm down. Kakashi sat with his legs crossed, watching the scene intently. The raven teen was so quick to change moods. He would go from happy to enraged in a matter of seconds, and by what he could see...sometimes the boy couldn't control himself very well when he was this angry.

"So what did you do? How did Naruto take that news?" he asked slowly.

Sasuke's head snapped up. "It didn't matter how he took it, because I wasn't going to let him go."

* * *

"_I didn't care what my father thought. I loved Naruto and I wasn't going to let some grumpy old fossil stop us from seeing each other. But then..."_

Sasuke shivered in the cold, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. It had just started snowing and the tiny flakes were drifting and dancing about in the gentle wind that flowed through the air.

He was currently sitting on a frozen bench in the park two blocks away from his school. Wearing warm black jeans and a thick blue jacket, he glanced down to the right, seeing the empty path.

Suddenly, a pair of gloved hands covered his eyes from behind, and a voice whispered into his ear. "Guess who, bastard."

He smirked, placing his own hands over the gloved ones and holding them in place, relishing the warmth of the touch. "Hm, could it be a certain idiot?" he asked in mock thought.

Naruto chuckled behind him, leaning closer until his chest was resting against Sasuke head. He kissed the black hair softly and rested his chin on Sasuke's crown.

The raven, however, could sense something was wrong. Naruto never snuck up on him. And if he did, he would reveal himself as soon as Sasuke called him an idiot.

But Naruto kept his hands over Sasuke's eyes and stayed out of sight.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Naru? What's the matter?" he asked seriously, squeezing the blonde's hands and pulling them down. He heard the boy sigh and waited. Slowly, Naruto moved around the bench and sat down next to him.

Sasuke was surprised to see dark bags under the blonde's eyes. His skin was pale and he looked very tired. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close.

"Naru? Are you okay? What happened to you? Are you sick? If you're sick, you shouldn't have come out in the cold! Let me take you home!" he said, only to be stopped by a quick kiss. Naruto pulled back and smiled.

"I'm not sick, Sasuke." He said softly.

Sasuke stared into the blue eyes he loved so much, shocked to see they looked broken and sad.

"What happened, Naruto?" he asked, his heart beating wildly with fear.

Naruto's smile faltered and he leant back a bit more. "My dad...got a call...the other night..." he started hesitantly.

Sasuke's mind went into overdrive. An accident? A death in the family? A new job offer? Immigration? Police were coming to arrest them for being too nice?

"It was...your father."

His heart stopped mid-beat.

"He said...he said that he didn't want us to be together anymore because he didn't want a gay son. He told my dad that it was shameful that he let me behave this way and that I should be sent away to a boarding school to learn to be normal." Naruto's voice grew colder than the air around them. "And my father started to believe him. I'm going away Sasuke. I'm being sent out of Konoha."

Sasuke's mind was reeling. Naruto was leaving? He was being sent away? Because of Sasuke's father?

No.

He wouldn't let it happen.

He couldn't let it happen.

"You're not going anywhere." He said firmly, holding the boy tightly. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest, a few tears trickeling out his eyes.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Konoha. I don't want to leave you." He whispered, his voice broken.

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. "I won't let you go." He said again.

* * *

()()()

Kakashi saw Sasuke clench his fists at the memories flooding his mind. "What did you do?" he asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath, staring at his hands.

"I went to speak to his father, begging him not to send Naruto away. I told him that I loved him, and that my father was just a grumpy old fool who didn't know what he was saying."

"And how did Mr. Uzumaki respond to your pleas?"

"He said that..."

* * *

"You need to speak to your father, Sasuke. I don't want to send my son away. I can see he is happy with you and I don't want to separate you. But if I didn't do this, your father was planning on sending you away instead." Minata Uzumaki said solemnly. Sasuke deflated, his arms dropping to his sides.

His father would send him away to a boarding school too? Was he that desperate to keep them apart?

"But...if I can convince my father to let me stay,...would you still allow me to be with your son?" he asked, desperation tinting his voice.

Minato looked over to his wife, Kushina. She smiled warmly and he returned it, returning his focus on the pleading raven before him. "I'd be overjoyed if you stayed with Naruto. He is so much happier with you around. I already consider you a part of this family." He said, placing a strong hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke grinned, feeling overwhelmingly happy that he had Naruto's parent's approval.

With newfound hope and determination, he ran all the way home, intent on making his father accept his relationship.

Slamming through the front door, he walked straight past his mother and brother, pulling open the door to his father's study and standing before the man.

"I'm going to stay with Naruto." He said firmly.

Fugaku Uchiha looked up with a scowl. "No. If that fool Minato will not send his son away, then I will. Pack your things, Sasuke, you're going to the Sound Boarding School." He ordered, but Sasuke didn't budge.

"I will not. I am staying with Naruto, father. I don't care what you think of his and my relationship. But I love him and I want to be with him." Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at his father, something he never thought he'd ever do.

Fugake glared back. "I will not have a faggot for a son!" He yelled.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother screeched suddenly. She stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and a most angry expression on her face. "How dare you!"

"Do not interrupt me, Mikoto." Fugaku said. But Mikoto only stormed up to him, slamming a hand on the desktop angrily.

"No! I will not allow you to send our son away just because he is in love!" she said. Fugaku stared at her.

"He is claiming to be in love with another man!"

"So what? It doesn't matter who he falls in love with! Sasuke is happy when he is with that boy, and that's the important thing!"

"The family will be disgraced!"

"By who? If anything, people will look up to us for allowing our son to choose who he wants to be with. We shouldn't give a damn what the community thinks! Do they live with us? No. Do they make an impact on our lives? No! Are they going to be with us for the rest of our days and hold us when we're dying? NO!"

"You're always saying you want grandchildren! How is that going to be possible?" Fugaku defended.

"Oh my, it seems I've been forgotten for once." A voice from the doorway said.

Mikoto and Sasuke spun around to see Itachi, the oldest Uchiha son leaning casually in the doorway. He was staring directly at his father, his expression blank. "If it's grandchildren you're worrying about, then you'll be pleased to know that Konan is pregnant." He informed.

Mikoto squealed. "Is she really? That's wonderful!"

Itachi nodded, offering a small smile to his mother and a slight glare to his father. "So father? What other excuses are you going to retrieve from your rectum?" he asked.

* * *

()()()

Kakashi was grinning along with Sasuke. "Your brother and you have some nerve talking to your father that way." He said.

Sasuke smirked. "It only got better. After my father agreed to let me and Naruto stay together, Itachi admitted that Konan wasn't pregnant, they were just trying." He said.

Kakashi laughed. "How did your mother take that?"

"She told him to hurry up and gave him tickets to a long stay in a luxurious hotel for two people."

"So, you and Naruto were able to be together. What happened then?"

Sasuke's face grew slightly darker. "...A few weeks after that...a new student came to the school."

* * *

"Everyone, this is Sai Megumi. He is a new student at Konoha High starting today, so please be nice to him!" Iruka said, looking sternly at the students.

Sasuke observed the new guy. He was lanky and pale, with short black raven hair and equally black eyes.

"He looks like a defective clone of you!" Naruto hissed from his right. Sasuke smirked, turning slightly to look at the blonde.

"Now now, Naruto. We're supposed to be nice, remember?" he whispered. Naruto giggled evilly, but stopped when the new student sat down next to him.

"Hello there. I'm Sai. May I ask your name?" the guy asked, wearing a smile that Sasuke knew was fake. Naruto tilted his head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He greeted, raising his hand to shake the other boy's.

However, Sai had another plan. He grabbed Naruto's hand, raising it to his mouth and kissing it lightly before smiling at the shocked blonde. "The pleasure is all mine, Naruto."

Sasuke exploded out of his chair, causing a startled ripple to course through the students.

He grabbed Naruto and yanked him out of his seat, forcing the blonde to sit in Sasuke's old chair. After Naruto was seated, he sat down in the blonde's original place and glared at the new kid.

"Keep your mouth to yourself, Megumi." He growled. The class was dead still, watching as Sasuke glared, Sai smiled and Naruto blinked away his shock.

"Oh? I had no idea that Naruto was taken. But then again, I don't see your name on him." Sai said, his smile widened at the murderous glare he was receiving.

Sasuke grabbed his pen, turned to Naruto and lifted the hair off the boy's forehead.

"Sasuke? What are you-" Naruto shut up when Sasuke began scribbling on his forehead.

"_You didn't!"_

"_I did."_

Once he was done, Sasuke moved back and showed Sai, and everyone else, what he'd done.

Written in blue pen, thick and obvious on Naruto's forehead was the name 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

"There! Now keep your hands, mouth and any other part of you away from him, you got it?" Sasuke snarled at the new boy.

Sai simply smiled. "Very well. At least I'm not going to have to deal with an angry boyfriend today." He said.

"_Naruto didn't take to getting his forehead branded too well, did he?"_

"_Of course not. He was pissed off at me for the rest of the day, but I didn't care. I needed to keep that bastard's hands away from my boyfriend."_

Sasuke glared at the clock impatiently. It was the last lesson of the day, but he wasn't happy.

Why?

Because Naruto wasn't in this class with him. And neither was that bastard new kid.

He didn't like the fact that he couldn't keep an eye on his boyfriend. He trusted Naruto and knew the blonde would never cheat on him intentionally.

But he also knew how trusting and naive the boy could be. He wouldn't realize someone was hitting on him until they had their hands in his pants and their tongue down his throat.

That thought alone made him snap his fifth pencil in that period.

After what seemed like the longest forty-five minutes of his life, the bell rang and Sasuke was out of that classroom before anyone could register more than a blue and black blur.

He sprinted down the halls which only had a few students in them, as most were still packing up their things.

Screeching to a halt outside of the History class, Sasuke looked through the wide open door, his eyes searching until they found a familiar head of gold.

He continued his search and sighed with relief when he saw that Sai was on the opposite end of the classroom, far away from Naruto.

The teacher was explaining a few things to the class, but Sasuke could tell Naruto was zoned out. He was leaning on his arm, his eyes glazed over and half-lidded. His lips were slightly parted as he daydreamed about whatever his mind came up with.

Sasuke was proud to see, through the long fringe, his name still written proudly across the tan forehead. He smirked, crossing his arms and waiting for the teacher to finish.

"And finally, students, remember to spend time with your project partners outside if school to finish the project on time!" she said cheerfully. Quickly, she turned around and pulled out a list. "I'm just going to assign you to your partners. Listen carefully!"

She began calling out names in pairs, and was answered with a 'yes' or 'okay' each time. Sasuke only listened with half an ear. He was too busy staring at his boyfriend, who was now starting to fall asleep.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sai Megumi."

"WHAT?"

The indignant yell was followed by a loud crash. Sasuke had lost his balance and fallen into the classroom, landing ungracefully on the floor near the teacher. He glared up at her and repeated his outburst. "WHAT!"

She blinked at him. "Uh, Mr. Uchiha? Is something the matter?" she asked. His glare intensified.

"Yes, something is the bloody matter! Why the hell is Naruto paired up with...with..._that_ guy!" he demanded, pointing fiercely at Sai who just smiled.

"I'm so lucky, aren't I, Sasuke?" Sai asked. "I can't wait to spend some alone time with Naruto...outside of school." He added, winking at the now horrified blonde.

"Eh?" Naruto squeaked.

Sasuke was snapping. Everyone could practically hear the metallic cords creaking and breaking apart, indicating he was losing his self control very quickly. The deadliest glare one had ever seen in the human eye was directed at Sai. Shivers ran down the student's spines as they watched the Uchiha walk very, very slowly towards the smiling raven.

Even the teacher was clasping her hands to her chest in a prayer pose.

"You." Sasuke growled upon reaching the boy's desk. Sai smiled.

"Me."

"_You_ stay...far..._far_ away...from him." Sasuke ground out, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Sai titled his head. "No." He said simply.

Naruto was across the room in record time, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist as he struggled to hold the raven back. Sasuke was making wild claw-like jabs, his fingers inches from Sai's face.

"Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Let me at him! I'll rip his fucking mouth off!"

"Sasuke!"

"I'm dead serious Naruto, there is no way this prick is going within fifty feet of you!" Sasuke snarled, changing his strategy. Instead of trying to kill Sai, he turned, picking Naruto up and slinging him over his shoulder. The blonde yelled out in protest, but Sasuke ignored him. Grabbing both of their bags, he nodded curtly at the teacher and stalked out of the room, kicking blonde and all.

* * *

()()()

Sasuke was currently destroying Kakashi's recliner chair. He was spread out on his stomach, his hands on the back of the couch. He was scratching his nails across the fabric, causing a horrible tearing sound to fill the tense silence.

Kakashi watched patiently, well aware that the mere thought of this Sai character was enough to send the Uchiha into a foul temper. Jiraiya and Yamato looked as if they were used to this reaction. Obviously Sai had been mentioned before.

"So, what happened then? How did Naruto work on the project?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke growled. "I helped him with it. I also stayed over at his house the entire week he had the project, in case that bastard dropped by his house for 'work'." He snarled, choosing this time to bite the couch to relieve stress.

Kakashi was hit with the random image of a large black cat as he watched the raven chew on the recliners back, his eyes narrowed in a glare at the wall. His hands, still cuffed together, didn't stop their slow destruction to the fabric either.

"I'm guessing that Sai did drop by a few times." He guessed. Sasuke bit even harder.

Kakashi knew he was right. "So, how did you and Naruto solve that issue?" he prodded. He had a feeling they were getting closer to the truth behind Naruto's death.

Sasuke bit down a few times before extracting his teeth from the couch slowly. "We...didn't do much. I threatened him, Naruto told him he wasn't interested, but he kept coming back. It's like he was deaf to our words. He only wanted Naruto."

Kakashi noticed the extremely dark shadow that passed over the Uchiha's face. He knew he was getting close. "And what happened then?"

"One day, he got his fucking wish."

* * *

The rain was pouring down harshly, drenching him in a freezing sheet of ice. But he didn't care.

He had to hurry. He had been gone for two whole days on a family trip. Naruto had been all alone that weekend.

And Sasuke had a terrible feeling.

He ran down the street, ignoring the rain and the wind and all the other elements as they tried to stop him. He was only a few houses away from Naruto's.

As he neared the white-wood structure, he froze.

Sai was exiting the house, and Naruto, wearing no shirt and his hair mussed, was waving goodbye with a wide grin on his face from his porch.

"_I...couldn't believe it."_

"_What did you do?"_

Sasuke turned and ran home. He ran all the way back, trying desperately to erase the scene from his memory, but it burned into his mind like a cattle brand.

He slipped upstairs to his bedroom, sinking down onto his bed and burying his face into the pillow. He was sure of what he'd seen.

He had a conclusion, but he doubted it. He loved Naruto. Naruto loved him.

Sure, they'd only ever said 'like' to each other, but they both knew it was more.

Right?

Sasuke sank even deeper into his thoughts, a single trail of tears falling down his face at the thoughts of betrayal that threatened to overtake him.

He would find out tomorrow on the way to school. He vowed that to himself.

* * *

()()()

All the adults in the room were stiff and tense. This was it. This last explanation would tell them what they needed to know.

Sasuke had gone back into his blank state. He was staring at the wall, his mouth slightly open to breathe as he just...sat there.

"So...here we are at the final stretch." Kakashi said.

"...The next morning...I met Naruto outside his house."

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, joyously. He ran up to the raven and hugged him before pulling him into a kiss.

Sasuke responded robotically. His movements were mechanic and forced. Naruto noticed this as he pulled away, frowning slightly. "Sasuke? Is something wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Sasuke took a breath and gave a small smile. "No, Naruto. Not that I know of." He said, forcing his voice to be normal.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the odd tone but shrugged, grabbing his hand and starting to walk down the street towards their school. Sasuke followed him, his free hand shoved deep into his pocket, holding the object concealed inside.

They decided to take a detour near the warehouses today, and Naruto began chatting happily about the two days Sasuke was gone.

"And then Kiba shoved a bunch of ice-cubes down Shino's shirt! It was so funny watching the guy strangling him!" he laughed at the memory, before coming to an abrupt end. Sasuke was holding his wrist, staring at him.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto...how do you feel about me?" Sasuke asked seriously. Naruto blinked and smiled.

"You know how I feel about you, Sasuke." He said. He tried to keep walking, but Sasuke's grip on his wrist only tightened to the point it hurt a bit. "Sasuke, that hurts. Let go." He ordered grumpily.

"Not until you tell me the honest truth!" Sasuke demanded, his voice cracking slightly at the end. Naruto stared at him, eyes wide. Finally he nodded.

"Alright. Sasuke, the honest truth is I lo-"

"Naruto! Can I talk to you?" they spun around to see Sai, standing a bit behind them and smiling. Sasuke felt his blood boil, but Naruto only smiled back.

"Sure thing, Sai. Sasuke, you can go ahead, I'll be right with you. This won't take long." He assured before running off after Sai who headed towards the back of the warehouse.

Sasuke was left standing there, feeling numb.

"_So, Sai took Naruto to the back of the warehouse. What did you do?"_

"_...I followed them."_

"_You didn't go on?"_

"_No."_

"_...Sasuke..?"_

He sneaked around the corner, stopping once he saw the two boys standing near the large warehouse door. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see Sai's face.

The bastard was still smiling.

"_He was talking, but I couldn't make out the words...but his smile was odd...it was different. I couldn't place it!"_

"_Sasuke...just take a breath and try to stop shaking so much."_

"_...But...but he...I..."_

"_..?"_

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sai suddenly knelt down. For a moment, he was on all fours in front of Naruto, before he looked up, a very wide smile on his face. He held something up and Naruto jumped slightly, a happy laugh loud enough for Sasuke to hear escaping his throat.

Sasuke felt his heart rip. Anger, despair, betrayal, jealousy, love, everything came crashing down on him, making his gasp and grip the wall harshly as his breathing became shallow. His mind became blurry, his vision following as he watched Sai give whatever it was to Naruto...and then Naruto hugging him.

No.

No. It was all too much.

Tears started streaming down his cheeks and he choked on the air that barely came into his lungs.

"..you Sai! See you later when you come to drop it off!" Naruto was saying.

There were footsteps. Sasuke was trying to regain his thoughts, but all he could think was 'traitor.'

"Sasuke?"

"_Sasuke! Calm down! Try to breathe!"_

"_Kakashi, what's happening?"_

"_He's deep in the memory now. He's reliving it."_

"_H-he...he tried t-to help m-me up...And t-then...then I...I just..."_

Wide, ocean blue eyes stared into desperate onyx eyes, and tan hands gripped pale shoulders painfully tight.

"S-Sa...su..ke..." Naruto rasped, his voice muffled by the blood that was slowly gathering in his mouth before it streamed down the sides of his mouth and down his chin.

Sasuke was standing flush against him, one hand against the blonde's back, the other pressed deep against the blonde's chest.

Right over his heart.

Sasuke stared, his mind slowly coming to the same page as his body. He saw Naruto gasp for breathe, felt the warm, blood-scented breath fanning over his face. He took a small step back, Naruto stumbling forward, still gripping Sasuke's shoulders tightly as tears poured out of his fading blue eyes.

Sasuke moved his hand, in the process pulling out the knife he had rammed into the blonde's chest.

He had no memory of doing that. He couldn't remember taking it out of his pocket.

"Sa...suke..."

Naruto fell forwards to the ground, coughing up some blood. Sasuke stared down at him, his own tears falling faster than before. He fell to his knees, his eyes widening almost impossibly as he saw the blood spreading out from under his boyfriend.

"I...lo..e...yo..." Naruto's eyes started dimming, and with the last of his strength, he reached up and gently caressed Sasuke's cheek. "I love you." He forced out, before...

* * *

()()()

Sasuke was on the floor, sobbing. His cuffed hands were hitting the ground desperately.

"He died! He died!" he screamed, his voice broken with pain and guilt and regret.

Kakashi sat in silence, watching the boy as he broke down. Jiraiya was standing off to the side, his face in his hands. Yamato stood near Sasuke, unsure of what to do.

"He died because I fucking killed him! I was so angry, so jealous, so hurt, I just stabbed him! I didn't even realize it until it was too late! I didn't try to understand! And now he's gone and it's all my fault!" he jumped up at the last bit, and desperately ran to the desk. Grabbing the sharp letter opened, he aimed it at his own throat, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sasuke, don't!" Kakashi yelled. Jiraiya was on him in a second, knocking the object out of his hands and grabbing him to stop him from moving.

Sasuke struggled, screaming out desperately. "Kill me! Let me die! I don't deserve to live! I killed him and I should die!"

Yamato and Jiraiya worked together to restrain the boy. Kakashi watched, feeling slightly helpless as Yamato pinched a nerve in Sasuke's neck, sending the boy into unconsciousness. He slumped in their arms, his hair mussed and his face streaked with tears.

Jiraiya sighed, a deep, worn out sigh that showed how much his work got to him. "We know the truth." He said sadly.

Yamato nodded. "Sasuke killed Naruto in a fit of jealous rage after assuming that Naruto was cheating on him with Sai." He recited.

Kakashi closed his eyes, sighing. "Do you know Sai's side of the story?" he asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "He was the first suspect we went to. He said that During Sasuke's absence, he and Naruto had met in the shops when Naruto caught him buying art supplies. After spending some time with him, in which Sai revealed he was a painter, Naruto asked him to paint a picture for him."

Kakashi looked up curiously. "A picture? Of what?"

Jiraiya sighed again and reached into his pocket. He withdrew a small, folded photograph and held it out to Kakashi. The silver haired man took it, unfolding it carefully.

He felt his heart break at the sight that met him.

Naruto and Sasuke, standing together in the snow. Naruto was wrapped in Sasuke's arms, grinning at the camera happily, his own arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck above him. Sasuke was resting his chin on Naruto's head, a small, truly happy smile curving his lips. Their eyes were bright with affection, love and amusement.

The snow was falling lightly around them and the world was white and pure behind them. It was a beautiful picture.

Kakashi had to hold back a tear. "Naruto never cheated on Sasuke." He whispered. Jiraiya nodded.

"And Sasuke knows this now. Sai came and spoke to him when we took him into custody. He knew but he wouldn't tell us the truth. We brought him to you for that."

"Naruto..."

They turned to the sleeping boy in Yamato's arms. New tears were leaking out as he mumbled in his sleep. "I'm so sorry..."

Kakashi turned away. "This is a tragic story." He said.

"It is. We had best be going, Kakashi. Thank you for all your help." Jiraiya said solemnly. Kakashi nodded, not bothering to turn around.

He waited until the door was closed before he opened his eyes and looked down at the picture still clutched in his hand.

"Sasuke...I know that Naruto forgives you. That's why he wanted you to know, with his last few breaths, that he loved you."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**...-blows nose- I h-hated m-myself after f-finishing this! -sobs- I just can't write these things often! I'm not an angsty loving person and I don't like such sade endings. Sure sometimes they can be beautiful and whatnot but...I don't wanna be the one to write them. -starts crying harder- I was sobbing while writing this, and in order to stop myself from changing it into a happy ending, I had to listen to sad music...by the end of the night I was a freakin' wreck! Just going over this was too much, so sorry for any spelling mistakes or so forth.**

**Like I mentioned before, this is most unlike my style. I don't like writing such sad things. I prefer happy endings, so...yeah. You don't have to expect many things like this. Once in a blue moon maybe, but otherwise I keep em bright.**

**So, yeah, let me know if this made you cry as much as I did, and I wrote it, dammit! Read and Review! -walks to go and hug O.C's for comfort-  
**


End file.
